Talk:Fiora/@comment-4834593-20120505122933/@comment-203.218.143.111-20120506070145
Some fail arguments here from posters who think Fiora can't mid. In fact, she's a very hard counter to almost all standard ap mid mages at the moment, more so than top lane. 1. Snares. Someone mentioned Ryze's snare ... clearly they have not played Fiora. Fiora's Q lunge is a double dash, the second dash can be activated again within 4 seconds. What does this mean? Even after Ryze snares, Fiora simly has to wait a second for it to end and dash to Ryze. Even the mighty 'tanky mage' Ryze is squishy and very weak at early levels, with no sustain - he will be forced back or outzoned by Firoa at early levels, that's guranteed. 2. Argument #2: Range > Melee, Fiora gets harassed out of lane, lane impossible2win, HALP, QQQQQQ. Another fail argument. Fiora has something called gap closers. With her Q lunge + autoattack, she does incredible burst damage from level 1, something almost all standard (in the current meta) ap mid mages cannot handle. At early levels, they simply do not have the burst to 'fuck her up' - a level 2 Ryze or Annie or Brand or whatever does not have access to their full set of spells, they don't have the ability to 'burst' Fiora down, certainly not at early levels - but she does. And if she is aggressive from the beginning, with one or two successful trade-offs, the enemy ap mage will be completely outzoned out of CS. It seems people completely misunderestimate the burst damage potential of her Q lunge with an autoattack or two. There are a few exceptions to the ranged ap mage mid rule - Ahri's charm prevents Fiora from harassing her and Ahri can be considered a fairly hard counter to Fiora mid. Swain probably fares pretty decently, as he rapes melee champs with his skillset. Morgana does fairly well, with her Dark Binding preventing Fiora from getting close to her. Basically, all of these champions have strong forms of CC from early on that are very easy to land if Fiora gets within melee range to try to attack them. Fiora only has two concerns if she goes mid against a typical ranged ap mage - close-range hard CC that fucks her up or the enemy jungler coming in to screw her up - something very likely, as she will have to overextend somewhat, due to her lack of range (which is why you buy wards, FYI). 3. Counters. Does 'range harass fuck her up'? No, it's called gap closers. Don't be fucking stupid. Range is hardly the way to counter Fiora in early laning phase. Most ranged champs are vulnerable to melee with gap closers. What fucks her up is someone she cannot trade-off with and win - typically with either sustain, CC, or tankness. For example Udyr rapes her pretty bad 1v1, with his Turtle shield, Bear stun, and Tiger nuke - she will not beat him lane. Yorick probably wins in lane, as dashing to him and trying to tradeoff with his ghouls beating you up is a death sentence. TL;DR Fiora mid works, exceptionally well in the current meta against the large majority of standard ranged AP mages. But you need to run AP top, and certain mages will still counter her fairly well (Morgana, Fiddlesticks, Ahri, Swain, possibly Cassiopeia). Ganks will also be fucking scary, and Fiora needs to buy lots of wards.